


All about us

by GittieKittie



Series: Next generation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Songfic, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Next generation songfic, shipping Scorpius and Rose together. It's set during the Yule ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about us

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how it came to me, I was just listening to the song and this occured to me :) I hope you like it. This is the song:  
> https://youtu.be/JnLE_2txSIA

His mouth almost fell open the moment he saw her, her green dress catching  his eyes the moment it had come in his sight. Rose, his Rose, was wearing his house colors in full proud, her long, red curly hair falling down over her milky shoulder. Her eyes being a chocolate brown color, locking with his silver grey the moment she noticed him. A bright smile lit up her face and she quickly walked down towards him, flinging herself in his arms.

“You’re gorgeous, Rose.” He muttered in her hair, smelling her vanilla sent.

“Thanks Scorpius.” She muttered, a bright blush reddening her cheeks.

“So, ready to go, lovebirds?” Albus walked over towards them, Elisabeth Zabini hanging at his arm, being his date.

He looked at the beautiful girl in his arms who nodded and smiled at her cousin.

“Let’s go. I want to see the champions and their dates.

 _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright

Her eyes didn’t leave him a moment. His blonde hair being in big contrast with his black tuxedo, the only color accent being the red rose, plastered in his chest-pocket. She didn’t even noticed the champions entering the Great Hall before she heard the cheering of her fellow schoolmates. Her eyes darted over to them, taking in both champions for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang before cheering loudly for Fred, the champion for Hogwarts. Her cousin was smiling brightly at the other students, but made sure all the attention went to his date, Meghan Pucey. She had to admit her cousin had a good taste when she looked at the girl closer. She was wearing a long red dress, probably especially for Fred, being a Slytherin and classmate of her. She felt just a tad jealous when the three couples went to the middle of the room to do the opening dance, seeing them dance gracefully. a wave of pendency going through her.

“Do you want to dance as well?” Scorpius soft voice pulled her out of her doubt and the moment she locked eyes with him she felt a bright smile lighting up her face. He offered his hand and she happily took it. “Don’t you worry so much, Rose. Everything will be alright. Just follow me.”

“Lead the way.” She said smiling, following her boyfriend to the slowly filling dance floor.

 _The room's hush hush and now's our moment._  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.

He smiled as well when he saw the light of happiness shining in her eyes. He knew how insecure she could be – being her cute, clumsy self sometimes – but he had seen her dancing with the grace of a swan so he knew she shouldn’t be right know. Shouldn’t be ever. He let her swirl around in a pirouette, making her green dress dance as well. He knew they were watching them, being the most controverted couple in the history of Hogwarts had that effect on people. Rose being the Gryffindor princess, prefect and probably future head girl was well respected, and him being the Slytherin prince and prefect. Even though he was best friends with Albus, it had been big news in and around Hogwarts when people found out about their relationship. He pulled her close again and kissed her gently on her forehead before he released her again for another swirl.

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
Spotlight's shining. It's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us

She was enjoying herself very much. Dancing with Scorpius was like getting your presents on Christmas morning. It was very exciting and surprising. Scorpius, being a pureblood and being raised as one, was a wonderful dancer who knew all kinds of tricks and being determined to use them as well.  
The band was playing a fast song and she felt herself being lead into another pirouette before being lifted in the air and swirling around in Scorpius arms. She laughed in pure joy and threw her head in her neck, making her hair dance as wild as her dress.  
When the last note of the song faded away she felt her feet getting back on the ground and she let her arms slid around his neck, giving him a bright smile.

 _Suddenly I'm feeling brave_  
Don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance real slow?  
Can I hold you real close?

“Did you like that?” He asked smiling as well, looking down at the girl in his arms, his arms placed around her waist and leading her in a slow dance, keeping her close to his chest.

“I loved it.” Was her beaming answer. She pressed herself a bit closer to him, standing on the tips of her toes so she could give him a sweet kiss.

The moment their lips met, Scorpius was overwhelmed by her sent and the feeling of her in his arms. Every time they kissed it was as if his senses were extra sensitive. Drowning in her vanilla sent he softly bit her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gladly granted it and the soft kiss turned into a lingering one. They kept kissing till they ran out of oxygen and he pressed his forehead against her while he caught his breath.

“I love you, Rosie.” He whispered.

 _The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right

“I love you too.” She answered, smiling at him. They were dancing on the edge of the dancefloor and although the band was playing a quicker song again, the two of them kept dancing slowly together, on the rhythm of their now calmed heartbeat.

It always felt as if she was home when she was in his arms. It didn’t matter if they were dancing, kissing or just laying together. His arms around her body always gave her a safe feeling. The feeling she was being loved. She let her hands go through his silky hair as she laid her head down on his chest, listening to the slow beating of his heart.

 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

He knew he never wanted to let her go, feeling complete with Rosie in his arms. He had always known she was the girl for him. From the moment he had seen her arrive at Kings Cross on platform 9 ¾ he knew she would be the end of him. And she was. He couldn’t even imagine being without her anymore. Was this how all soulmates felt, or was it just the two of them?  
He gently placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up so they could lock their lips once again. Losing himself in the feeling and keeping his love as close as possible. He never would let her go.

 _Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
Spotlight's shining. It's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us

She lost herself once again in the kiss, knowing she wouldn’t want anything else. This kind of moments were the times she felt completely whole. It probably was because they were soulmates and best friends, her mind tried to reassure, but she gratefully pushed it aside, letting her heart taking over instead.  
Scorpius and she were just meant to be. She had known it the moment she had spotted him at Kings Cross on platform 9 ¾ and she would always know it.

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
Spotlight's shining. It's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all (about us)  
Hey, hey, hey  
(And every heart in the room will melt)  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all, it's all about us


End file.
